The Growth of Tidus
by ffrikku15
Summary: haha :drools over tidus:
1. Default Chapter

-The Adventures of Tidus-  
  
-age 3- Tidus :cries: MOMMYYY THE MEAN BIG KID MESSED UP MY HAIR! :cries hysterically:  
  
-age 5- Tidus :plays blitzball: wow i'm good! :gets kicked in the head by a ball: MOMMYYYY THE BLITZBALL PLAYER MESSED UP MY HAIR! :cries and runs away:  
  
-age 13- Tidus :hugs cat: you're my best friend in the world! :cries: I'M A SOCK! :older kids walk by... ''what a crybaby'': (:hah woo!:)  
  
-age 17- Tidus :kisses Yuna: Yuna: I never want us to be alone. :pushes hair back: Tidus: :cries: IT TOOK ME HOURS TO DO THAT YOU STUPID IDIOT!  
  
:second chapter coming soon!: 


	2. Part 2

-age 25- Tidus :plays with some little kid, then talks: ''Wow, Mayiau, you sure grow up fast.'' :convo: (sweetest thing Tidus ever says!) (Mayiau is now age :: 3) Mayaiu : ''Daddy, can you teach me to play Blitzball some day?'' Tidus : ''Sure, princess'' Tidus : *turns and speaks to Yuna* ''Isin't it great she want's to be like her ol' Dad?'' Yuna : *starts walking ang mumbles* ''Why couldn't she be more like me? Now all our funds will go to buying hair gel.'' (haha woo)  
  
-age 43- Yuna : *talk to self* '' When are they coming back?'' Tidus and Mayiau : *bursts through door* (mayiau is now age :: 21) Mayiau : '' I DID IT! *cheers* Yuna : ''What! What happened!?'' Mayiau : ''I SCORED THE WINNING GOAL FOR THE BLITZBALL TOURNAMENTS!'' Tidus : Isin't she great? Yuna : ''Wow! Tidus, honey, you never did that now did you?'' Tidus : ''*sighs* No. Only my old man could do that, UNTIL NOW! *cheers for Mayiau* JECHT WATCH OUT!'' -As Tidus and Yuna walk into the kitchen ...- *Door bursts open and in comes Auron, Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, and Kimahri* All : CONGRATS Mayiau! WAY TO GO! *they all celebrate and give Mayiau presents* *Here's what they brought - -Wakka :: Authentic Blitzball -Lulu :: Cait Sith doll holding a little plush blitzball -Rikku :: an Al Bhed dictionary, and a little model of the Airship. -Kimahri :: a little basket, filled with misc. 'Ronso' celebration item, thingies...* Mayiau : ''WOW WHAT A SURPRISE!'' Tidus : *greets everyone* *they all go in the back yard for a cookout* *someone mysterious comes in* Wakka : NOW THE PARTY'S COMPLETE, YA? Mayiau : ''Who is that!?'' Wakka : ''My son, Kyouo'' Mayiau : *stares helplessly* ''oh! hi!'' Kyouo : You must be Mayiau, I heard about you on tv! Mayiau : *stares more* '' oh yeah! i, i mean, yes, i'm Mayiau'' *in the background, DJ Cid plays some romantic music* Kyouo : Mayiau, would you like to dance? Mayiau : *stutters* S-sure. *everyone else goes back inside* Tidus : *punches Wakka in the arm* ''Great idea!'' Wakka : It's not everyday that to blitzball stars fall in love. Lulu : *who has been very silent* ''I have an announcement, everyone'' Wakka : *goes over to Lulu* Lulu : Me, and Wakka, will be getting married. *Rikku and Yuna scream loudly - and the men all start wooting.* *Mayiau and Kyouo run in* Mayiau : WHATS THE MATTER! I HEARD A SCREAM! Kyouo : *laughs* Mayiau : WHAT! WHAT! Wakka : Me and Lulu are getting married! Mayiau : *starts jumping and yells* ''OMY! OMY!'' (oh my yevon!)  
  
-chapter 2 of -Age 43- *in Bevelle Temple* *(one year later -long time eh?-) Isarru : Do you, Wakka, take Lulu? Wakka : ya. Isarru : Do you Lulu, take Wakka? Lulu : of course. Isarru : you may now kiss the lady. Wakka and Lulu *go to do a romantic kiss but do a peck on the cheek and a high-five* Temple Crowds : *all cheer loudly* *party back at house* Kyouo : *takes a walk with Mayiau* Mayiau : I never want us to be apart. (they are going out, ya know) Kyouo : Me either. *takes Mayiau's hand and leads her to Macalania* (they live in the Calm Lands) Mayiau : wh..where are you taking me? Kyouo : shh.. it's a surprise Mayiau : o..ok. *back to the party* Tidus : Cheers for Wakka and Lulu! all : *all have their turn of ''woo's and yay's* Rikku : Where did Mayiau and Kyouo go? Kimahri : me no know. Rikku : Yuna, Lulu. want me to go look for them? Yuna : no. Let them have some time alone. Rikku : okie dokie! *Kimahri gets a hunch and walks away* Tidus : yo! Kimahri! Where ya going!? Kimahri : walk. *Kimahri walks to Macalania pond* Kimahri *see's Mayiau and Kyouo swimming together and smiles* -in the pond- Mayiau : *pushes Kyouo's hair then leans in to kiss..* Kyouo : wait. Mayiau : wh..what? Kyouo : *pulls Mayiau in closer* There. Perfect. *they kiss and have a great time*  
  
-chapter 3- COMING SOON! 


End file.
